No One Said It Would Be Easy
by Areazel
Summary: No one said it would be easy. Just a bit of a dabble about Temari. yeah. fail.


Well this was just... sorta...writen. Blagh, I dunno. Reviews are liked. I hate it, but yeah.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ain't mine.

* * *

The moon shown through the open window, a cool breeze ruffled the sheets that were draped over a slim feminine body. The body belonged to a blond haired girl who was peacefully sleeping. The girl shivered slightly before rolling over and pulling the covers more tightly around her. Her teal eyes stayed shut until she heard the alarm next to her bed go off. She groggily reached behind her and slammed her fist down onto the clock shutting it up. Temari opened her eyes blinking a few times getting used to the darkness surrounding her. She sighed closing her eyes, but before she could fall back into the beauty of sleep she dragged herself to her out of bed with a soft groan and shiver as her feet hit the cold floor.

The girl walked into the bathroom, not bothering with the lights, and she turned on the shower before she let her sleeping cloths slid from her body. She sighed softly, as she waited for the shower to heat, and looked at her naked body in the mirror. She wouldn't say she wasn't endowed, but that wasn't what she was looking at. Her teal eyes could pick out the many scars that marred her body, she shook her head pulling her gaze from the mirror, she was a ninja. How could she have thought she could have the perfect body. The steam brought her to her senses and she stepped into the shower cleaning herself off quickly. She ran shampoo through her hair cleaning it slightly, she cleaned the rest of her body the slight thought that the blood of those she had killed would never leave her hands drifting through her mind.

The teen shrugged as she pulled the towel more tightly around her body, she walked into her bedroom once again and she put her hair up in the normal four ponytails, she also walked to her drawers and she pulled out her armor and black kimono. She suited up fully before grabbing her fan off the wall mounting it was on and sliding it into the holster on her back.

The guards gave her strange looks when she walked by them, it was about two in the morning, the air it's self felt like ice every time she breathed in. The guards weren't about to question her, but the truth was she never thought she was good enough. Practice during the day was nearly impossible with her destructive power. She had taken to going into the desert at night and building up her stamina and control. She pulled her kimono more tightly around her as she walked into the desert. Once she deemed herself far enough away from the village she sighed pulling the fan off her back and opening it in the process, this was going to be a long night.

"**Kamaitachi no Jutsu!**"

She yelled out swinging her fan as a cold sweat slid down her face. She was panting as she watched the last of the destructive wind wither away, it had been hours since she left the warmth of her bed. She could feel her muscles complaining. Sure, she was a ninja, but fights rarely lasted this long and she rarely was the only one fighting. Especially today's opponent, her limits and herself. She straightened up before leaping back into the air,

"**Daikamaitachi no Jut-**"

The girl let out a ragged gasp as she let her weapon fall to the ground as a pain tore through her shoulder. Temari landed, not to gracefully, and she grasped her shoulder. Her teal eyes were squeezed shut as she stayed frozen, war fan on the ground as pain pulsed through her. She had pushed herself two hard, her left shoulder had taken too much strain at once and she had yanked it out of its socket thus pulling the muscles. She held her forearm between her legs before yanking up and yelping out as it popped back into place. She supposed this was a sign to stop. Tired and dirty she made her way back into the village. She wanted nothing more but a good warm bed and long sleep, but she knew the coming day was filled with paper work and meetings. Temari sighed; no body said this life would be easy.


End file.
